


Clear's Good ending cont.

by Pandorah



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, good ending, spoiler warning if you have not done Clear's path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorah/pseuds/Pandorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this after beating Clear's good ending and needed to see what happened next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear's Good ending cont.

Aoba gripped the handrail tightly to keep his legs from giving out from underneath him. He continued to look at the white haired male on the roof across from him, wondering if the other male was actually there or if his mind was just playing a cruel trick on him.

“C-Clear…” his voice shook and his eyes burned from the unshed tears in them.

He watched as Clear hopped across the rooftops towards him and then finally landed on his railing, squatting down so they were almost eye level. His eyes were gentle and a warm smile was on his face. Clear slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against Aoba’s in a chaste kiss.

“I’m home.” he said softy.

“Welcome home.” Aoba said with a smile, his hands tightening in Clear’s jacket that he’d grabbed when he was kissed. “Idiot!” he suddenly yelled and yanked Clear forward, sending himself stumbling backwards into the wall of his house as Clear fell down from the railing.

Clear dropped his umbrella as he was pulled forward and it fell down to the ground below, momentarily forgotten. He chuckled as his arms came up to wrap around Aoba’s waist and held him tightly, the blue haired male burying his face into his neck.

“Don’t ever leave me again, got it?” Aoba gripped the back of Clear’s jacket tightly to keep him from moving away.

“Yes.”

“You promise?”

Clear moved just enough so he could look down into Aoba’s blue eyes, then gave him another kiss. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> My OTP is actually RenxAoba but this popped into my head after beating Clear's path. Clear is very sweet but too childish for me. I think he's better as a friend.


End file.
